Cutting devices of the abovementioned type are already known from e.g. DE, A1,3 836 505, but these prior art cutting devices do not permit quick and easy variation of the speeds of the web and cutting means relative to each other.
The object of the present invention has been to provide a cutting device of the abovementioned type which eliminates said problem.
Using a cutting device constructed in accordance with the present invention, it is possible to quickly and by simple means vary the speeds of the web and cutting means relative to each other and thereby obtain a cutting device with advantageous properties.
The object of the invention is also to achieve that the initially defined cutting device permits cutting of continuous webs irrespective of whether said webs have edge perforations or not.